


Under the Stars

by SabbyChat



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Anal Sex, But more smut than anything, Fellacio, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, The explicit content you thirsty people have been waiting for, The thirst quencher, This isn't your average fluff piece, Vacation, WIGGLES EYEBROWS INTENSELY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: The twinkling night sky, waves crashing on the surf and a couple curled together, basking in it all.Neo and Salle enjoy their vacation in the most... ravishing of ways.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!  
> I haven't posted in awhile and I'm horrible but I've got so much stuff to do as the end of the sem approaches. I wanted to get something out at least, in some way.  
> I've kept this in my docs for awhile cuz I'm shy *insert Liza Soberano clip* and I also thought to include this in my ongoing fic but it felt a little off that I wrote it way before and I didn't want to think about integrating it later on so.... yes.
> 
> I'm so sorry I suck at summaries. Woe is me. Tagging for this had me blushing to my toes. :3
> 
> Our favorite lovebirds are actually go at it like rabbits when they're not arguing and bickering. And, their relationship is fun af if you ask me.
> 
> I've belatedly realized that the title of this fic is an event in Ateneo every year by a certain org. Lolz. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3 TREAT YOSELF
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters. They are by the lovely people at Buhay Kolehiyo (a.k.a @sexysexyuniversities) on Facebook! Please like and follow their page!

Being beneath the star dusted sky and listening to the symphony of waves crashing on the surf had Neo sinking deeper into the warm body beneath him, both of them buried under the fleece blanket he unearthed from one of the cabinets. The peace and quiet he craved could finally be appeased. Salle wanted to be reckless for a weekend and he had flashed the puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t say no to that, it didn’t help that Neo didn’t have classes for another week.

“Neo, let’s do this again.”

Neo shifts to his side and turns his head to face Salle. The darkness blankets the horizon and the soft glow of the lamps illuminate only one side of Salle’s face but his green eyes are as vivid as ever. Salle licks his lips and Neo’s eyes zero in on the movement. Salle bites his bottom lip, as if daring Neo to make a move, Neo’s gaze narrows and feels heat crawl under his skin. Salle is goading him on.

Neo’s looks into Salle’s eyes and dart back to his lips. He knows Salle wants to kiss him but he considers holding out to see who breaks first. Without a moment’s hesitation he throws caution to the wind closing his eyes, grabbing Salle by the shirt and slanting his lips over those teasing lips.

The first kiss is chaste, teasing enough to ignite a hunger in Neo. Salle opens his mouth and Neo bites down on his bottom lip, eliciting a groan from the beauty under him. He proceeds to shift, throwing the blanket over the side of the chair. He sits in Salle’s lap, making sure he can feel everything. He gives short licks to the delectable lips in his possession.  He pulls back and opens his eyes to see the vivid green of Salle’s eyes give way to blown out pupils. His puppy is panting, looking every bit disheveled. Neo smirks.

Salle tilts his head up, offering his lips to Neo as Salle grips Neo’s hips. Neo pecks his lips and wraps his arms around Salle’s neck, pulling him closer to kiss him again, and grinding down on the erection he feels growing against his ass. Salle gasps and Neo grinds down harder, sucking on Salle’s tongue. Salle moves a hand up to pull at the hair at Neo’s nape and another to surround his waist, as their tongues battle for dominance. Neo relents and Salle gives long teasing licks, reminiscent of another activity they both enjoyed. Neo pushes on Salle’s chest to wiggle down his lap and sit on his heels in front of him. Salle opens his legs and bites his lip. Neo shoots him a devious smile as he pops the button on Salle’s shorts and pulls down the zipper. Neo takes him out of his shorts and gives a teasing squeeze. He feels Salle tense. Neo looks up at him from under his lashes and licks at the head of his member. Salle cries out and grips the armrests, his knuckles going white.

“We can come back,” Neo whispers into Salle’s ear as he rises to kneel, “but you have to take me in this chair.”

He licks the shell of Salle’s ear and grips the back of Salle’s head, feeling him shiver, “on the sand,” pulls Salle’s head to the side, kissing down Salle’s neck, “in the water.”

“And in the backseat of the car on the highway,” he mutters as he bites down at the skin of Salle’s neck and sucks it into his mouth. Salle writhes under him as he suckles. Neo licks at the hickey, soothing the ache.

“Any way, baby, as long as I have you to myself,” Salle pants against his lips.

Salle hoists Neo into his lap and stands only to drop Neo onto the chair again. Salle smirks as he looks down at him, Neo knows he’s about to be ravished. Neo pulls off his shirt and wriggles out of his shorts, propping his feet up on the armrests and baring himself to Salle, impatient to get Salle any way he can get him. Salle grunts in appreciation and sheds his clothes to kneel before Neo.

Salle spreads Neo’s legs wider and licks up from Neo’s hole to the entirety of his hardening length, eliciting a breathy moan from him. Neo grips under his thighs to keep himself open for Salle, hole clenching and wanting to be filled. Salle laps at Neo’s rim, prodding and circling the tight muscle. Neo whimpers at the onslaught and Salle raises a finger to Neo’s lips. Neo wraps his lips around the digit, alternating between swirling his tongue around and sucking on it. Salle groans and pushes a second digit into Neo’s mouth which he sucks on with more enthusiasm. Salle pulls his fingers out and circles them around Neo’s hole, the muscles clenching, wanting to be filled.

“Saaaalle,” Neo moans as he pulls Salle to his mouth, “I want you in me.”

“Hold on, baby. You’re going to be more sore than the last time if I take you without prep,” Salle soothes as his fingers prod at Neo’s opening, his other hand caressing Neo’s thigh.

Neo writhes and lifts his hips to get more friction out of the fingers scissoring him open. Salle adds another digit and Neo arches his back, hissing at the delicious friction.

“Salle, please,” Neo begs, the need to have Salle fill him itching at his skin.

Salle seems to understand, leaning over Neo to kiss him and hitch Neo’s legs over his shoulders. Neo sighs into the kisses, wrapping his arms around Salle’s neck and gripping at Salle’s hair. Neo gasps as Salle pushes into him. Salle shifts to grip the chair beside Neo’s head and wrap an arm around him, Salle pushing deeper into him. Salle snaps his hips and Neo screams, Salle filling him to the hilt, hitting his prostate. Neo whimpers as Salle captures his lips and moves in slow strokes, snapping his hips at the end, making Neo keen and pull at Salle’s hair.

“Love,” Neo pants, “faster.”

Salle grunts and speeds up, the sounds of their lovemaking urging him on, hitting Neo’s sweet spot with every push. Neo goes boneless, grip slipping. Salle pauses only to lean down further to grasp Neo’s wrists in his hands to pin them above his head and pound into him. Neo keens and whines, the sweat dripping down his back, wriggling to make Salle go deeper, faster, harder. Salle brings their foreheads together, panting into each other’s mouths, lips brushing.

“Let them hear you, love. Scream for me,” Salle pants against Neo’s lips. Salle adjusts himself and picks up the pace.

Neo bites at Salle’s shoulder, stubborn enough in his state to make Salle come first. Salle cries out, emptying himself in Neo, riding out his orgasm as he continues to drill into Neo. Neo whines and arches into Salle as he feels Salle fill him up, jerking in Salle’s arms as his own seed paints his and Salle’s stomachs.

Salle slips out of Neo and kisses his lips. He kneels in front of Neo again and spreads Neo’s legs wider. Salle lifts Neo’s ass and tongues Neo’s leaking hole. Neo mewls and cards his fingers through Salle’s hair as Salle licks Neo clean. Salle stands and cleans Neo and himself off with the discarded blanket.

Salle picks Neo up and kisses him. Neo opens his mouth for him, tasting both of them and licking into Salle’s mouth. Salle carries him into the house and lays him on the mattress, laying down beside him. Neo curls into Salle’s side, throwing a leg over Salle, wrapping a hand around Salle’s soft member, pumping it lazily.

“Neo,” Salle groans, “you little minx, I don’t want to get you sore.”

Neo only smiles and wiggles his head into the space between Salle’s head and shoulder to mouth and suck at his neck.

Salle moans at Neo’s relentless onslaught and let’s Neo coax his cock back to attention.

Neo leans over Salle and whispers in his ear, “I’m not the one getting sore tonight. You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did it quench your thirst? heh  
> I hope I did some justice to this beautiful ship!  
> Look forward to these kinds of thirst quenchers in my other work Green is the Color of Trouble once I get the ball rolling for those two.
> 
> hihi *blows kisses* Love you guys! <3 <3
> 
> Don't forget to share this to your NeoSalle and Buhay Kolehiyo shipper friends and check out Buhay Kolehiyo on their Facebook page!
> 
> http://www.facebook.com/sexysexyuniversities


End file.
